


Bruises

by sowish



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, alren friendship is real af, also lauren is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowish/pseuds/sowish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where your soulmate has the same bruises and cuts you do the moment after you meet them.</p><p>Or, Lauren and Camila are happily in love and just so happen to be soulmates with matching bruises on their skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

Being sick sucked. Especially when the end of flu season was arriving. Lauren was hoping to declare a victory against the annoying sickness–but here she was stuck in bed with her disgusting runny nose and itchy throat. Lauren has been stuck in bed for the past week, with no signs of recovery, despite her best friend, Ally’s efforts. 

 

Ever since Tuesday of last week when Lauren shuffled into the living room after work, sneezing a flurry of times, the smaller girl ushered Lauren off to bed, already cooking up chicken soup for the younger Latina to eat. Since then, she’s attended to her almost hourly, checking up on Lauren, caring for her, leaving medicine on her bedside table, giving Lauren her undivided attention.

 

God bless her soul, really. Her patience is astounding.

 

In Lauren’s groggy haze after sleeping for what felt like years, a faint buzzing sounded from her phone. Blearily wiping her eyes and smacking her lips, her hand fumbles blindly on her bedside table. After finally coming into contact with her phone, a notification from Ally appears on her screen. Lifting her head from her pillow, Lauren opens an eye to read her text messages.

 

_ Mama Ally: Lo, I won’t be able to make it home today. Normani called me all freaked out about something and she needs my help. But I didn’t want you to be home alone so I’m sending over my friend from my culinary class to help you out. Her name’s Camila and don’t even try to fight or complain, Lo. You’re sick and you need someone to look after you. _

 

_ Lauren: fine...i guess i can’t win this one. is camila the one who you talked abt before? the one who burns her food constantly? _

 

_ Mama Ally: She is. Also, I made some soup already so all Camila has to do is heat it up. Don’t worry about Camila burning your soup. _

 

_ Lauren: is that possible? can you actually burn soup? _

 

Not seeing the grey bubbles popping out, Lauren begrudgingly slips out of bed, her knees almost collapsing due to her lack of usage and weakness. 

 

Shuffling out to her kitchen and putting her dark locks in a lazy bun, the sound of light knocking raps on her door. Sighing heavily, Lauren drags her feet to the door, glass of water in hand.

 

Outside was a petite woman with cascading brunette hair, her lips revealing a small smile with pink rosy cheeks on tan skin. 

 

“Hi. I think Ally told you I was coming over? I’m Camila.”

 

If Lauren had known that Camila was  _ that _ pretty, she definitely would’ve done something with her appearance. Probably fix her hair. Or change out of the sweats she’s been wearing for the past two days. And God forbid, her breath. Lauren could hear her subconscious yelling at her–saying something like,  _ “You’re a fucking mess and a pretty girl is seeing you this messy! What are you doing with your life?!” _

 

Stuck in a trance, Camila waves her hand with a questioning look in her eyes.

 

“Can I come in?”

 

Lauren, mortified at her current state, nods her head rapidly, ignoring the pang it sends to the temple of her forehead, and steps aside with her arm out, gesturing to come in. Finally speaking with her head low to avoid any occurrence of Camila smelling her breath, Lauren rasps out a quick dismissal for herself.

 

“Come in, just give me a second. I need to do...something really quick. Make yourself at home.”

 

Quickly hustling off to her room, her bun bounces with every step. After closing her door and resting her back against it and lightly berating herself even more, Lauren undos her bun and runs a hand quickly through her hair as she quickly walks into her bathroom and grabs her toothbrush. After almost using her face wash as toothpaste, the green eyed woman is carefully brushing her teeth and looking for any traces of eye goop near her eyes or snot on the bridge of her lips and thanks God when she doesn’t find any.

 

After making herself as presentable as possible, with a new pair of sweats on her legs and her old but newly washed Carrolton sweater, the woman has to take a breath and calm herself down. The thought of Camila shouldn’t make Lauren feel so breathless and nervous.

 

As it turns out, it’s no use because Camila still looks as pretty as ever with her hand propped on her hip as she idly stirs the pot of soup on the stove. Lauren feels like she just ran a marathon, as she feels herself start to sweat and her heart pick up a notch. 

 

If Dinah were to see her now, she’d never hear the end of it.

 

Leaning on the wall across the stove and clearing her throat to announce her presence to Camila, the girl jumps and lets out a little yelp, and Lauren should not have found it so cute. Except, the other girl is swearing and running off to the sink and quickly rinsing her arm with cool water.

 

“Shit shit shit.”

 

Alarmed, Lauren pushes off the wall and almost runs to Camila with worry all over her face. Looking over at Camila’s skin immersed in water, the older girl can see inflammation on tan skin. With her thoughts scrambled, Lauren frantically tries to remember what her mom did whenever she burnt herself. Lauren finds herself rambling and spilling her thoughts.

 

“Shit shit oh my God. I think we have aloe vera, you know how Ally is, she’s always prepared for anything. Like legit she’s probably set for a zombie apocalypse. I couldn’t live in an apoc–”

 

“Lauren, not to be rude or anything, but can you find it, please. I need to turn off the stove before the soup burns.”

 

Opening every cabinet in their kitchen and rifling through the medicine cabinet, Lauren is finally able to find the bottle of aloe gel.

 

“Does soup even burn?”   
  


Putting a little dollop on Camila’s fingertip, the Latina is quick is alleviate the slight scorching on her skin. 

 

“I think it does. I googled it once. But I don’t think I burnt it this time.”

 

“Something tells me you’ve burnt soup before.”

 

“I’ve burnt almost every food that can burn. That’s why I’m in cooking class so I burn less things. And it’s working!”

 

The charisma and excitement on Camila’s face shines as she grabs a clean bowl from the dishwasher and plates it for Lauren.

 

As the night goes on with Camila accompanying Lauren on the sofa and watching movies with her, Lauren could feel herself falling for the girl as the hours went by. When their apartment door opens and a small sheen of light comes through in the dark apartment, the familiar sounds of Ally’s footsteps click against the wooden floors. 

 

With Ally now home and caring for Lauren, Camila soon leaves after hearing many gratuitous thanks from both the girls in the apartment. 

 

“So...that’s Camila.”   
  
“Yeah, isn’t she nice, Lo?”   
  
“And really fucking pretty! Why didn’t you tell me she was pretty? I opened the door looking like a slob with disgusting morning breath. Ally! How are you going to be my self-proclaimed wing-woman when you can’t even tell me when a pretty girl is coming over?!”

 

“Oh, can it, Lauren. Stop being so grumpy about this. I could’ve easily called Dinah to come over and take care of you. I did my job and introduced you to Camila.”

 

“Fine. But a little warning would’ve been nice.”

 

Raising her hands and wiggling her fingers, Ally mischievously grins. 

 

“How’s this for warning?”   
  
“No. Don’t do it. Ally, if you do it, I swear to God–”

 

“Don’t swear to God. It’s rude.”

 

Lauren who is caught off guard and feeling slightly admonished gives Ally an advantage as she quickly pokes her fingers at Lauren’s stomach and wiggles them, fighting the thrash of her body. Instinctively grabbing one of Lauren’s forearms that come to breach against the smaller girl’s chest, the yelp that comes from Lauren is one that surprises them both.

 

“What’s wrong? Did you hurt yourself?”

 

“No? I don’t think so? I mean all I’ve done for the past few days was stay in bed and eat soup.”

  
Rolling the blue sleeves of her sweater up, right underneath her recent tattoo, was a slight burn mark, funnily shaped like Cuba. 

 

“I don’t even know where this came from. I changed earlier today and this wasn’t there. How did this even happen?”

 

“Maybe you burnt yourself on the bowl of soup?”

 

Shrugging and shuffling off to the medicine cabinet to get aloe gel, Lauren is left to wonder about the curious marr. 

 

~.~.~

 

When Lauren finally got better, the month of March had just begun. 

 

Being awake at nine in the morning would normally annoy her but being awoken with Ally’s voice chiming through their apartment was something that Lauren wouldn’t mind. With a light tap on her door and Ally’s voice coming through the door, Lauren knows her day has officially started.

 

“Come in.”

 

With the sound of the door shutting, Ally launches herself on the other side of Lauren’s bed and props her head on her elbow that rests on one of Lauren’s many pillows.

 

“So Camila’s birthday is coming up soon and Dinah is throwing a surprise party for her and we’re invited. It’s on the third and I think you should go.”

 

“Ally, are you pimping me out to Camila?”

 

“Lauren, you literally asked me for her number. You pimped yourself. And plus, if you go, you can actually personally get her number.”

 

Groaning and rolling over on her side to face Ally, Lauren whines almost pathetically to her friend.

 

“But Ally, she makes me nervous. All sweaty and disgusting. You have to help a girl out and give me her number.”

 

“No, Lauren. You need to talk to her. She likes you, she told me herself.”

 

Lauren’s eyebrows raise in shock, “She likes me?”

 

“Yes, you dummy, so go and ask her out. I can’t be your wing-woman forever.”

 

“Really? I imagined you could be my wing-woman even when I got married. Pimp me out to my wife.”

 

The smirk on Lauren’s lips and the mischievous glint in her eyes propels Ally to whack at her shoulder before she rolls off the bed and stands with her hands on her hips authoritatively. 

 

“Oh shut up, Lauren, and get ready. We’re going shopping so we can get gifts for Camila and groceries for the cake I’m going to bake her.”

 

“Damn Ally, okay.”

 

Almost an hour later, Lauren finds herself being pushed out of her apartment with Ally rushing her out the door. 

 

“So how’s that weird burn thing looking?”

 

“It’s fine now. But for some reason I have this really weird cut on my finger. Like, it came out of nowhere. I haven’t been cutting anything but I got this cut that didn’t even bleed. How odd is that?” 

 

“Was it a paper cut?”

 

“I would’ve felt a paper cut. Those sting like a bitch.”

 

“Have you always just randomly gotten bruises or cuts?”

 

“Not that I remember? The first one that came like this was the Cuba one.”

 

“You know what’s funny? Camila had a scar shaped like Cuba like you. In the same exact place too. She said it happened because she burnt herself while cooking when she came over to take care of you. That reminded me of this myth my mom told me about. You know how she is with romance. When I was a kid she told me that soulmates typically get the same signs of wounds when they got hurt after they meet. Like when my dad hit his head from fixing the car and had a bruise, my mom had one on her forehead too.”

 

“Ally, I doubt Camila’s my soulmate. I said to pimp me out, not set me up for potential failure and disappointment.”

 

“Lo, you never know. The world has funny ways of working.”

 

After successfully gathering food and gifts for Camila’s surprise party, the soulmate myth has since been on Lauren’s mind. The two girls found themselves in Lauren’s bed with some Netflix show playing in the background. 

 

“Ally, you think that myth is real? The soulmate one?”   
  
“I mean, it has yet to be proved wrong. My parents have identical bruises. And my past boyfriends never have shared the same bruises with me. It could be a stretch. But I’d like to think it is. It’s a nice thought to have–that the world has set out a person to be your counterpart. It’s comforting.”

 

Lauren, turning on her side and nuzzling her face into Ally’s neck, slings her arm across the smaller girl’s stomach.

 

“I think so too, Ally. At least, I hope so.”

 

~.~.~

 

At the morning of Camila’s birthday, Ally has to drag Lauren’s butt out of bed. 

 

Lauren has never been a morning person.

 

“Lo! Wake up! It’s Mila’s birthday and I promised Dinah we’d help set up. And I may or may not have pimped you out like a wing-woman should.”

 

“What do you mean? And don’t you dare sing the song.”

 

“Well, rude. Anyways, I said that you could distract Camila while we set up. All you need to do is take her out and make sure she doesn’t come home until four.”

 

“Ally, by the time we get there it’ll be eleven. Do you seriously think I can last five hours alone with Camila? I’d probably die of a heart attack. All she would have to do is say my name. Or giggle. And I’d be dead. Death by cuteness.”

 

“Suck it up, Lauren. It’s her birthday so I’m trusting that you treat her like a princess.”

 

“It wouldn’t be hard to. But, I might need to pack my inhaler if she takes my breath away.”

 

A sailing pillow nails Lauren right in the face as Ally exasperatedly groans out.

 

“Oh my gosh, Lo, that was so cheesy. I’m never pimping you again.”

 

“No wait, Ally! I need you to pimp me out to my future wife! I need you!”

 

“Just get ready, Lauren. I don’t have time for this.”

 

“Good morning, sunshine! I love you!”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Also, by the way, your gift wrapping skills suck.”

 

Quickly getting ready and putting on light makeup, Lauren can’t help but feel nervous for the day. Despite joking about it, she makes sure to pack her inhaler in her purse. Finally closing her door, she’s met with an impatient and ready Ally, whose legs jitter in rushed anxiety. 

 

“Finally, Lauren! Did you get raised by a family of sloths? You sure move at the speed of one.”

 

Mornings are always better when she has Ally. 

 

~.~.~

 

Honestly, the thought of spending time with Camila should not make Lauren so jittery. The closer the two roommates got to Dinah and Camila’s place, the more nervous the green eyed woman got. And standing outside of their apartment sans gifts and decorations, Lauren could feel her heart in her throat and the pulse of her heartbeat in her ears. 

 

Once the doorbell rang and the door opened, a tall woman with curled blonde hair and a cheerful smile pushed out a confused Camila.

 

“Right, Chancho, have a good time with Lauren. Be safe, don’t do things I wouldn’t. Bye!”

 

“Wait, Dinah, I need to get my purse.”

 

Ally pipes up with a mischievous grin Lauren knows all too well, “Don’t worry. Lauren’s got you covered. It’s your birthday, enjoy your day!”   
  
Closing the door with a swift sound, the two Latinas could only stare at it in confusion. Dinah and Ally together were a force to be reckoned with–with their wit and sarcasm in tact, the two were unstoppable.

 

Lauren nervously fidgets with her fingers and rocks onto the tips of her toes and wills for the courage inside her to speak up. 

 

“So, I guess I’m taking you out? Ally was being super vague this morning.”

 

“I guess you are. But I don’t want to do anything that you have to pay for. I know it’s my birthday but it’s unnecessary for you to have to spot me. And honestly, Dinah and Ally are not inconspicuous at all. I think I knew about this surprise party the moment Dinah thought of it.”

 

“They’re the not best at keeping secrets. But I do know a place where we can hang out without having to pay. How do you feel about contemporary art?”

 

~.~.~

 

As it turns out, Camila enjoys contemporary art. A lot more than Lauren would’ve thought. The moment the two stepped into The Broad, Camila has since enthusiastically dragged Lauren to each piece. The first time she grabbed Lauren’s hand, Lauren swears that the warm touch could’ve been enough for her to faint. 

 

Surveying the works, Camila is easily inclined to express her thoughts and appreciation and eventually, Lauren is able to ignore the beating of her heart and contribute to discussion. Lauren quickly finds that the girl’s mind is one of wonder and that conversation with her flowed so easily.

 

Lauren doesn’t know how they got in such a comfortable position, but here Camila was, with her arm slung around Lauren’s shoulder and leaning her head into Lauren’s as they stood in what felt like comfortable isolation in Yayoi Kusama’s Infinity Mirrored Room. Pulling her phone out, and in Camila’s request, slid up the camera option to take pictures. The first couple ones were of their entwined position until Camila rises up slightly on her toes and kisses Lauren’s pale and supple cheeks.

 

Lauren almost drops her phone and thanks God when she doesn’t.

 

The smile on her lips is almost blinding as heat rushes to her cheeks. Lauren’s eye crinkles as she hears Camila’s light giggle escape her lips. Looking to Camila, their close proximity makes her nose brush slightly against Camila’s as the elation in Lauren’s chest frees her from the cold and sweaty grip of anxiety. Kissing Camila’s forehead, Lauren’s subconscious is sure to take pictures of the moment she’s sure she won’t forget.

 

Leaving the exhibit with Camila’s fingers entwined with hers, Lauren leads them to The Vault where paintings hung from the walls. In the silence of appreciating the works, Camila’s voice comes in quietly as she whispers in Lauren’s ear.

 

“You know, you’re like art. You should be nailed against a wall and appreciated.”

 

The laughter that bubbles from Lauren squeaks as she tries to muffle it as she slaps the birthday girl’s shoulder in embarrassment. Lauren doesn’t know if her heart is racing from Camila’s implementation or from the embarrassment in disrupting the silence. 

 

But with the smug smile on Camila’s lips and the slight twinkling in her eyes, Lauren would deal with all the embarrassment in the world if it meant Camila would look at her with so much happiness.

 

~.~.~

 

Five hours pass by a lot sooner than Lauren would’ve liked. Despite almost dying a numerous amount of times due to Camila and her constant affection, the black haired girl found herself loving every minute of their time together.

 

Finally arriving at Camila’s apartment complex, Lauren is sure to shoot a text to Ally as the two walk up the stairs. 

 

Lauren can’t multitask very well. Especially when it includes texting and stairs. 

 

The moment when she bumps her shin against the next step, Lauren’s so glad her arms catch her from eating the ground.

 

“Oh my God, are you okay?”

 

Despite the worry in Camila’s voice, Lauren could hear laughter coat the words. When Lauren said she’d deal with all the embarrassment in the world for Camila’s pleasure, it didn’t mean she’d like it. 

 

Standing up and sheepishly walking next to Camila with her phone clutched in her hand, text sent, Lauren could already feel the bruise forming on her shin. 

 

“I’m probably gonna bruise but I’m okay. I’ve had worse. Like last week I went hiking and I got nasty scratches on my legs and not to mention my random knee infection. Now I have this random scar on my knee that I can’t even brag about.”

 

Camila’s eyebrow quirks in interest.

 

“Knee infection?”

 

Lauren curses her habit of rambling to Camila.

 

“Yeah, I had a knee infection around the same time I was sick and it just recently got better. I have this scar on my knee now.”

 

Camila’s eyes flit down to her own jean-clad knee. The random and suspicious scar on her knee is looking a lot less curious.

 

Ever since she was young, Camila was aware of the myth. Her dad had told her it when she asked why he and her mom had matching scars on their stomachs. 

 

_ “What are the marks on yours and mom’s stomachs? They look exactly alike.” _

 

_ “They are alike. Your mom has these marks from having you. Her marks are mine, as her hearts is mine. Through the world’s destined fate for us, these marks symbolize our connection as soulmates. Maybe someday you’ll find someone who’ll share your hurt and your triumphs with you.” _

 

Camila hopes that Lauren could be hers.

 

~.~.~

 

Arriving at Camila’s apartment, Lauren is sure to raise her voice as she waits for Camila to unlock the door, as if to warn Ally and Dinah about their coming. The moment the door slides open, a sudden burst of sounds pierce the air.

 

Various exclamations of “surprise” greet the two Latinas. Along the ceiling were streamers and balloons and hung on the walls was a poster saying “Happy Birthday Camila!”, except “Camila” was crossed out with “Chancho”. There in their apartment was Camila’s family, along with Dinah’s, a couple of coworkers and classmates, and of course, Dinah and Ally with the new edition of Normani.

 

Despite knowing about the surprise, Camila’s body still jumps in shock as her mouth loses slack. The awe and pure joy in her eyes is one that Lauren wishes she could duplicate on her own.

 

Dinah, Ally, and Normani bound over to the girls and envelope them into a hug that Lauren struggles to breathe in.

 

It’s a hug that Lauren can melt in–an embrace of comfort and security.

 

As the party went on, the more chaotic it became as people congregated and children ran amuck. Camila and Dinah’s apartment is not meant to fit more than three–so it’s no surprise when Lauren bumps her hip harshly against a table as she tries to make her way through the crowd.

 

And it must be Lauren’s self-embarrassment day because Camila witnesses the crash and Lauren cursing expletives at the wooden table.

 

“Today just isn’t your day, is it?”

 

“Nope. It’s the best day of my life.”

 

And Lauren could find some truth in that. If five hours alone with the Cuban is enough for Lauren to feel so ridiculously happy, she couldn’t picture a full day. Lauren imagines that she would be head over heels whipped if she spent a full twenty-four hours with her.

 

Not that she’d have any objection to it.

 

Lifting her shirt a little to expose her right hip, a bruise was starting to form on her skin.

 

“You bruise easily. Kinda like fragile fruit.”

 

“I can’t help that my pale skin makes my bruises more noticeable.”

 

Camila, taking a shot in the dark, lifts her shirt above her right hip, and there, was a bruise marring tan skin.

 

“You wanna compare?”

 

Camila couldn’t possibly be insinuating what Lauren thought she was insinuating. The sudden spike in her heartbeat causes her chest to heave as the look Camila shares with her is enough for the emerald eyed woman to know. Grabbing her hand and pulling her into the bathroom, Lauren just stares in disbelief at Camila.

 

“You know the myth too?”

 

Camila nods. Fingering at the hole of her jeans near her right knee, she pushes aside the fabric that covers the mysterious scar. 

 

It was the same. The exact same size, color, and location. 

 

“I had a bruise that looked like Cuba on my right forearm and I cut myself the other day on my left ring finger while cooking.”

 

Lauren, looking at her left hand, easily locates the small cut on her own left ring finger. And Camila, rolling the ends of her jeans up to her shin, finds a bruise on them. 

 

The reality of their discovery shocks them, but Camila is the first to react. With an airy and almost relieved giggle, she leans her head against the door. The look in her eyes is one that takes Lauren’s breath away. It shines like Camila had just seen the wonders of the world and her smile is relaxed and bright as she lulls her head towards Lauren. 

 

The sudden vulnerability in the air brings the two closer as Lauren rests her hands on Camila’s hips and nuzzles her face into the crook of Camila’s neck. Being so close to her, Lauren could feel Camila’s racing pulse against her cheek and hear how her throat gulps. Camila’s voice comes out muffled as Lauren burrows further into her and pulls her closer to her body, as if she wanted to feel every part of her–and not in the way that was sexual, but rather to feel closer, to mold against her, to become one with her.

 

“I was really hoping you’d be my soul-mark, Lo. I was always looking at my mom and dad and how they shared the same pain and victories, literally and figuratively, and I always wished for it. And now it’s here. You’re real, and here with me, and even without this, I felt like I knew. When I was with you today, you made me feel things with such intensity. You made my heart race and I knew that you were someone I couldn’t just let slip away.”

 

Comfortable in their silence, Lauren simply kisses Camila’s shoulder. Looking to Camila with a newfound confidence in her eyes and admiration, the two could feel something shift between them–something that was bigger than them both–something that could change the course of their lives.

 

Deciding that they’ve both been gone for too long and leaving their little sanctuary, the look that Dinah, Ally, and Normani send their way is enough for their cheeks to heat up as they both duck their heads and grab each other’s hands. 

 

Camila hopes that Dinah is merciful to them both. That girl has no shame. Camila sends Dinah a pleading look, as if she were saying, “Please, don’t ask, I’ll tell you later.” Dinah replies back with a look of her own as if she were saving her from embarrassment but fully expecting an explanation.

 

The smile on Lauren’s face is all Ally needs to know that the two girls in front of her worked something out, perhaps something that drastically changed them. 

 

Ally hopes that they’ve found each other.

 

When Lauren tells her later on that night with a large beaming smile gracing her lips and her eyes shining with passion and elation, Ally squeals and launches herself at Lauren and silently thanks the world and God for being kind to one of the people she loves most.

 

~.~.~

 

Lauren expects something to change between her and Camila after finding out they were each other’s soulmates, but really, it feels like nothing has changed–nothing out of the usual, that is. 

 

Camila is still so very affectionate, even in the smallest of ways. Lauren quickly learns that Camila is always eager to initiate contact, no matter the task, whether it be cuddling and molding to Lauren while they watched movies or walking so incredibly close to her that their arms constantly brushed. Camila cheesily tells Lauren that she’s so attracted to her like a magnet.

 

That’s another thing Lauren learned about Camila. Camila seemed to charm Lauren in puns and pick up lines. While the words had little effect, the intention and genuineness in her voice almost always made Lauren swoon. If Camila wasn’t cheesily spewing complements, she was cleverly flirting with Lauren in a way that made her words seem like magic.

 

Lauren has since softened up and quickly figures out that the younger Latina has her wrapped around her finger.

 

Lauren finds that she doesn’t mind.

 

The only thing that really changes between them is that Lauren can proudly call Camila her girlfriend and peck a hearty kiss on her lips.

 

There’s  _ a lot _ more kisses. Kisses that aren’t on her lips, kisses that take Lauren’s breath away, and kisses that leave her lips bruised.  

 

Somehow those are all her favorite kind of kisses. Lauren also learns that if anything pertains to Camila, it will most likely become Lauren’s favorite thing. 

 

If Camila baked a batch of cookies, those batch of cookies would be her favorite even if they were a little burnt and when Camila spontaneously sang songs with made up words sewn together with ridiculous sounds, those songs would easily become Lauren’s favorite. And when Camila would pick up her guitar and play impromptu chords and notes, those arrangements would become her favorite. Lauren becomes Camila’s biggest fan in everything she does.

 

The support isn’t lost on Camila as she places “thanks for eating my burnt cookies” kisses on Lauren’s cheeks and lips, frenzied pecks on Lauren’s face as she hums the melody to her made up song while she takes her hand and twirls her into a dance, kisses on her lips when she leans forward to place a sincere one on Lauren despite the body of her guitar digging into her ribs. Lauren’s attentive and genuine appreciation for Camila makes her heart thump that feels like it was gently calling for Lauren’s name.

 

In turn, Camila quickly becomes Lauren’s greatest supporter as she begins to take pictures of things that inspired her in hopes that Lauren could find inspiration in it as well. Camila has since ignited a jump in Lauren’s artistic adventures and personally takes it upon herself to help Lauren in anyway possible. She would buy art utensils until her wallet was empty and when Lauren protested and berated Camila for doing so, Camila ends up signing up for the coupon registry to find coupons on any possible supplies.

 

It still doesn’t stop her from buying a handful of brushes when Lauren complains that her old brushes are starting to fail on her. 

 

Camila finds that Lauren and art mesh together in ways that she couldn’t possibly understand. Whenever Lauren was in her element with paint fumes and scratchy canvas and art pencils, Lauren was more at peace, as if she found unity and calamity with the universe. 

 

Camila has since been involved in Lauren’s artworks. Whether it being that she was the subject of it, posing in stiff positions for Lauren to paint, or shedding her shirt and bra and allowing Lauren to paint galaxies and landscapes on her back. The kinks in her body and faint traces of paint of her back despite scrubbing countless times makes everything worth it when Lauren eyes gleam with pride and contentedness. 

 

Anything is worth it if Lauren was involved.

 

~.~.~

 

Lauren has random bouts of wanting tattoos. Before, Lauren would just get tattoos after careful consideration without any permission but Lauren finds herself asking for Camila’s stamp of approval. While it wasn’t out of fear of Camila not liking it or wanting it on Lauren, it was rather if Camila wouldn’t mind having the tattoo on herself.

 

The simplicity of sharing bruises and being soulmates easily fades to the background as the two choose to live without the inhibition of being soulmates holding them back or making decisions for them as a couple. Except, in situations like this, it was necessary for the myth to be acknowledged. 

 

“Camz, I’m thinking about getting a tattoo. I haven’t really decided what I wanted but I know I want one. Can I get it?”

 

Asking Camila makes Lauren feel juvenile but Camila breezily smiles at Lauren and grasps her hand.

 

“I don’t know why you’re asking me when it’s your body, babe. I’ll probably love anything you get. If it’s on you, I’ll love it.”

 

“Camz, I think you’re forgetting about the the effects it’ll have on you. I mean you won’t feel the pain of getting it but you’ll definitely have to deal with the hassle of taking care of it after.”

 

Camila’s eyebrows jump, as if she just remembered that she left the stove on with pancake batter still cooking on the griddle. Camila sheepishly smiles to herself as she starts to consider the thought of sharing tattoos with Lauren. It couldn’t be too bad, right? And Camila trusts Lauren to choose a well thought out and beautiful design.

 

Taking Lauren’s hand that was in her grasp, Camila gently presses a kiss against the back of it. 

 

“Where do you plan on getting the tattoo, babe? I need to start picturing myself with tattoos now.”

 

The implementation of Camila’s agreement makes Lauren’s heart soar as she giggles freely and scatters kisses on Camila’s face.

 

Two months later, the couple had matching tattoos of a small map of the world on their left shoulder blades. While Camila didn’t feel the pain of Lauren getting the tattoo, she certainly suffered the agitation that came with taking care of it. Her skin itched like never before and her skin was more inflamed than the time she accidentally burnt herself while making stir-fry. But the thought of matching tattoos with Lauren surprisingly sends a warmth to her chest that she couldn’t describe. In some way it felt like the two were becoming more united and intwined. 

 

Camila starts to feel the foreign urge of getting tattoos. 

 

Camila excitedly tells Lauren her many ideas of possible tattoos, “love only” being at the top of her list. 

 

Lauren is quick to support Camila’s idea.

 

Now, with XXVII on her right forearm, her dragonfly on the back of her neck, a world map on her back, and “love only” on her left pointer, Lauren can’t help but find the magic in the tattoos permanently on her body. 

 

“Camz, isn’t crazy that my body has proof of your effect on me. Before you, I had my two tattoos that meant the world to me, and now that I’ve found you, we’ve added tattoos that match and signify more than just the importance of what we love, but also who we love.”

 

Lauren doesn’t realize that that was the first time she’s mentioned loving Camila. But Camila is keen to realize it, and the effect of Lauren’s words imprint her in ways that a tattoo could never replicate.

 

Camila chooses not to mention the significance the words have on her as she pulls Lauren into her arms and kisses the side of Lauren’s temple, her eyes closed, as if she were carving this moment into her mind to keep the memory of this elation and comfort forever.

 

~.~.~

 

Loving Camila turns out to be the easiest thing Lauren could do. Countless days pass, all filled with laughter and trivial problems, some problems bigger and more important than which movie to watch on Netflix–problems that involved dragging pillows and extra comforters from the cabinet in their hall to the couch in their living room and cold, lonely, empty bedsides. And in those countless days, Lauren owned a home with Camila’s name under it as well, closests mixed with an array of styles, and a mailbox with their painted handprints on its front (an idea promptly taken from “Up”, the movie that Lauren claims to be a cinematic masterpiece). 

 

Matched bruises and cuts later, the two can eventually find silver bands on their left ring fingers and long hyphenated last names.

 

Even though the two were years into their relationship, Lauren still strove to find ways to romance and charm Camila, even if it were simple daily things.

 

But the rare big occasion wasn’t bad. The night they got engaged being one of Lauren’s favorite moments. Now, this occasion was one that leads to a whole new life with her wife. 

 

“Lauren, I can’t believe you’re doing this. Is Camila okay with this?”

 

“Ally, Camila loves dogs, I mean, we already have one. Why not give him a friend?”

 

“Lauren, it’s not just a dog that’s coming attached to this. You’re pregnant! Are you sure you can do this? Having one dog is stressful enough, but having a baby is putting a big fat cherry on top.”

 

“Ally, I believe we can do this together, so help me. You promised you’d be my wing-woman!”

 

“That was years ago when you were single and first started college. Now you’re thirty and married. With a baby on the way. It’s safe to say Camila is already choosing to come home with you. Especially because you share the same home.”

 

“Ally, you promised me. And a promise is a promise so help me figure out which puppy to get because quite frankly, I don’t have the restraint to stop at one.”

 

“If Camila yells at you, don’t blame it on me.”

 

Lauren banters back quickly, “Good thing she won’t yell at me.”

 

Ally’s presence in Lauren’s life is one that she takes endless gratitude in. Ally is her home base, in a different way that Camila is her home. And it’s in moments like this where she sits in the front seat of Ally’s car with an ultrascan of their baby in her hand, tears streaming down her cheeks and the occasional bark of their new puppy with Ally’s arms wrapped around her and rubbing her back.

 

When Lauren sniffles and wipes the streaks on her cheeks with the back of her hand, Lauren blames the emotions of being hormonal and pregnant for crying into Ally’s shoulders. But Ally knows by now that while it may be true, Lauren’s hidden thanks is veiled by her humor. To further show her gratitude, Lauren grabs Ally’s hands puts it to her heart, an action that Lauren does often to physically show what the person meant to her.

 

When Lauren first did it to Camila, it was during one of times Camila would lug her guitar out into Lauren’s studio and play while she painted. Lauren didn’t recognize the melody she was playing but the lyrics Camila softly sang weren’t lost on her.

 

_ “I tried to do handstands for you _

_ I tried to do headstands for you _

_ Every time I fell on you yeah every time I fell _

_ I tried to do handstands for you but every time I fell for you _

_ I'm permanently black and blue, permanently blue” _

 

_ Lauren recalls how Camila recommended the song to Lauren during one of their date nights, more specifically the one where Lauren tells her she loves her mid-bite and chew because her chest was bursting with affection and unbridled adoration. Putting down her paintbrush, Lauren softly pads over to the girl sat on the stool, her full attention on the guitar and the fretboard. When Lauren’s shadow casts over the girl, her eyes gleamed with affection. Grabbing her tan left hand and lacing their fingers together, Lauren places Camila’s hands over her chest where the cavity of her heart rested, a pale hand resting on top. The peaceful and gentle thumping was clear for Camila to notice. With the look on Lauren’s face and simplicity of the moment, Camila could easily relate to the motion. Lifting their hands, Camila places a brief kiss where their hands were and smiles ever so gently at her. _

 

_ “Camz, I love you. So much.” _

 

_ Rising from the stool and propping her guitar against the wall, Camila easily finds home in Lauren’s embrace. “I love you too, Lo. I want this with you, forever.” _

 

_ “Forever?” _

 

_ The nod Lauren feels against chest makes her heart race and the warmth that she feels blossoms and spreads. _

 

_ Lauren could live in forevers and chest kisses as long as it was with Camila. _

 

~.~.~

 

The pregnancy has taken its toll on Lauren. Her feet, her back, her stomach all hurt endlessly. Even with Camila giving Lauren her constant attention and help, there was only so much she could do. But, Lauren easily found the joys of being pregnant as well. Knowing that their baby was growing in her stomach gave her so much pride and having their two dogs and Camila’s cheery disposition made daily life so much easier.

 

However, this was not one of those days. Her back ached like no other and the new puppy was barking like his life counted on it and her cravings were out of control. Her baby was kicking for what felt like hours and she’s gone to the bathroom to pee more times she can count. 

 

(Camila jokes that for once, her bladder isn’t the weaker out of the two. Lauren is quick to smack her arm in false anger.)

 

Camila is always one to detect Lauren’s mood quicker than anyone else. The slight dip in Lauren’s eyebrows and frown on her lips tells Camila that this day is worse than others and she knows that despite what Lauren says, her cheesy jokes and pick up lines was the number one way to her a toothy smile from her wife.

 

“Hey Lauren, wanna know how I got this bruise?”

 

“No, not really.”

 

“I got it because I fell for you!”

 

“Camz, please. Shut up.”

“No but really, I tripped down the stairs and banged my shin on the wall. It really hurt.”

 

The look Lauren sends her way is enough for Camila to feel reprimanded. Putting on a large cheesy smile on her face, Camila is quick to place a kiss on Lauren’s lips and go upstairs to fetch her guitar. Playing the guitar was one of the ways Camila and Lauren found to calm their baby down and really, it was beneficial to both of them. Once she was finally situated on the couch with her mahogany guitar propped on her lap, the familiar notes of the song rang from the body.

 

_ I tried to do handstands for you _

_ I tried to do headstands for you _

_ Every time I fell on you yeah every time I fell _

_ I tried to do handstands for you but every time I fell for you _

_ I'm permanently black and blue, permanently blue. _

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this and hmu on my tumblr (nk-hamilton) if you have any concerns. thanks for reading!!


End file.
